


The Light Within

by redbluffit



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cursed Gaston, Fight Scene, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Gaston, Only True Love Can Break the Spell, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Redemption, Second Chance, Slow Build, Will probably end with a higher rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluffit/pseuds/redbluffit
Summary: She came across the dying man, contemplating whether to interfere with fate or to let him die.The light lost deep within his soul cried out to her.Without hesitation she returned the call.***OrThe redemption arc everyone was waiting for.





	1. Prologue

The sun shone upon the grounds of the castle, melting any last traces of snow. The curse had been broken; a heart once surrounded by darkness had found its way back to light.

The enchantress made her way through the grounds, leaving to her reside in the wood; she left satisfied, knowing another lost soul had found its way home.

Upon walking, a dim glow caught her eye. It called out near the mangled brush surrounding the castle’s tower. A man lay unconscious while his pulse faded in and out, to the rhythm of a weak heartbeat. Upon seeing his face, she recognized him as the young man who attempted to kill the beast. The brush had broken his fall, it was the reason he still lived, but just barely. His unconscious mind cried in agony from the pain of his shattered body. His mind begged to be relieved of the torture. 

She contemplated whether to interfere with fate and end his misery, when the aura of his soul revealed itself to her; it surrounded her with a familiar bleak hue, one of a soul that had fallen to the claim of disdain for all, but oneself. She chose to walk away, not wanting to cause anymore disruption than had already occurred, but it was the weak cry that made her look back. 

A clear light beckoned to her, showing the true spirit that was lost within; a light that was pure and good.

Without a further thought, she returned the call.

 

* * *

 

There was a cave on the outskirts of the Prince’s land. It was here the enchantress laid the broken man. The cave provided a humble shelter and was hidden among the trees and thicket. There would be few intruders and fewer visitors.

She mended his broken bones, eased the panic of his mind, and strengthened his heart to beat as before, strong and boastful; but all magic came with a price. In order for his health to last, she decided he must find a way to right the wrongs he caused others and he must learn what it means to truly love another than himself.

His heart was strong but had been surrounded by darkness for so long, that it feared the light of day. She took this weakness and used it as a reminder that his health was a gift not yet earned. She brought the fear of light to his conscious, so wherever light was present, its touch would be known. He may only find solace among the genuine love of others.

Finding her work complete, the enchantress cast her rune and turned to leave. Sparing one last glance at the sleeping man, she saw the darkness return and overtake any presence of light.

His journey would not be an easy one. While it may end with his life, she still found herself hopeful, for within his soul she'd seen the fiercest light she had yet to come across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While watching the film, I found myself waiting for Gaston's redemption arc and for LeFou's happy ending.  
> So, of course, I left disappointed.
> 
> This is my interpretation of what it would look like.
> 
> I have the rest of the story mapped out and several chapters written, so all that's left is editing. There should be regular updates.


	2. Chapter 1

Gaston didn’t know how much time had passed, he may have been out for days or weeks, all he knew is that when he came to, he found himself on the floor of a cave, with the dim glow of the full moon shining in. Looking around he could barely make out his surroundings. He didn’t recognize where he was. His body was stiff and sore, but luckily he was without injury. He shivered, brushing off the chill from the night air, reliving the last moments of the night terror he had had.

  
No, wait…

  
Fighting the beast, falling to his death, that had all actually happened. He couldn’t have dreamt that; the burst of adrenaline after hearing each shot of his pistol ring out; the way his heart froze as the ground crumbled beneath him…

  
The pain.

  
Never in his life had he experienced such anguish, as he did the moment his bones shattered and shredded his insides.

  
How did he survive?

  
He knew he could endure what others couldn’t even bear the thought of, he was practically indestructible. He had survived through the terrors of war without harm and could win a fight, ten men to one, without batting an eye.

  
Still it surprised him that all his bones were sound, that not a single scratch or scar could be found upon his person.

  
Was he truly that invincible?

  
The frigid wind brought him back to reality.

  
Where was he? What was he doing here?

  
Did no one care whether he lived or died?

  
No, nonsense! There were probably dozens of search parties looking for him right now. They’d all being lost without his strength and charm, especially Le—. LeFou!

  
“How did we end up here?” he asked, sitting up. “Say, LeFou?”

  
Silence. He glanced around to find no one by his side.

  
Odd… LeFou was never without him, something must have happened, something bad—

  
A strange sinking feeling hit him, as he remembered LeFou trapped and calling out for him.

  
Remorse?

  
No…It couldn’t be, he had never regretted anything in his life.

  
He recalled the look of hurt in LeFou’s eyes just as he turned to leave him behind. An uneasy feeling that he may have made a mistake crept in. With no pursuit of violence to hide behind, Gaston felt his pulse quickened and his stomach sank as guilt struck him.

  
No. He locked the feelings of shame and regret deep inside. He did nothing wrong. It was impossible for him to screw up.

  
He had had to think about the greater good! People were in danger and he was the hero they all needed. He was the only one who could tame the beast. He didn’t have time for such foolishness.

  
Satisfied with his reasoning, Gaston cast aside any guilt he felt.

  
Besides, LeFou had left him alone for dead. Some faithful companion he turned out to be.

  
The more he thought about it the more irritated he became; to be tossed aside, like nothing, in some godforsaken cave out in the dirt. Like he was some fool, some monster, when all he tried to do was protect everyone from… the beast!

  
Infuriated, he shot up at the thought that the real monster may live on. He never failed and never left business unfinished. He wouldn’t rest until the beast was his. With newfound strength fueled by rage, he forced his way through the darkness and reached the cave’s opening.

  
As he looked for which way may lead towards the castle, a strange letter caught his attention. It was pinned to a tree by the blade of a hunter’s knife. He would have completely ignored it, not wasting another thought, if it wasn’t for the way his anger seemed to dissipate and the way the note called out to him.

  
Strange…

  
It’s as if he was entranced, unable to leave without reading it. He couldn’t seem to turn away. Well, what did he have to lose? It could possibly be a map of sorts; it could lead him towards his kill.

 

He snatched the knife and tore the letter open and stared at the written ink.

  
Figures, it’d be written in a lazy scrawl. He had a hard enough time reading printed words.

  
He was about to toss the note aside and be done with it, when the script began to dance, as if alive. It spun off the paper in a flurry; the letters circled him and an eerie voice appearing from nothing, began to chant within his mind.

  
_“A light consumed by darkness_  
_Will cease to burn_  
_The cause, soul’s cowardice._  
_Find refuge by day_  
_Without pain’s return_  
_Only if love will stay.”_

  
As the voice quieted, the words burst into flames, surrounding him in a bright explosion. Pinpricks of pain burned his skin wherever the light touched him. After a fleeting moment, all that remained were the raining ashes, without a trace of the note.

  
Well then…

  
He’d seen some pretty out there stuff, but that about tops the list. After gaining control over his will, he assessed the damage of the incident; he didn’t feel any different, save for the burns upon his skin.

  
Put off by the useless disturbance, he began his journey through the woods. With only the moon’s glow to guide him, he came upon a worn trail, one that had seen many travelers. It looked promising, so he walked fiercely along the road, blade in hand.

  
Once he came across the echoes of voices and music he knew he’d taken the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos!
> 
> It means so much that you've taken the time to read my work.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Much Love,  
> -R


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain slight Stanley/LeFou or LeFou/TheGuyHeDancedWith.

He should be happy.

The music played beautifully throughout the ballroom, filling all its guests with joy.  
Well, all except one, LeFou stumbled through the steps of the last refrain. Luckily, it was Stanley whom he was dancing with, so he knew he’d be forgiven for any misplaced steps.

They ended the dance with a final waltz. LeFou sighed as the last chord played, removing himself from Stanley’s embrace.  
For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why he was feeling so down lately.

Yes, he’d lost a friend... Well, he wasn’t so much of a friend in the end. In fact, Lefou couldn’t recall the last time Gaston had ever been there for him. It was for the better they went separate ways, although he never wished for it to end in death.

No matter, he came to realize he was worth someone’s true affections; someone who wouldn’t leave him high and dry when he needed them.

Besides, he believed he found that in Stanley.

Funny, how he never really spared more than a glance at him before. Stanley was kind and caring, he genuinely valued LeFou and the things he had to say. He was truly lucky.  
He should be happy… but he couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness.

Stanley gently tapped his shoulder.

Oh, he must’ve been lost in a daze, if Stanley’s puzzled expression was anything to go by.

“LeFou, hello?” he questioned, waving a hand in front of the man’s face.

“Hmm?”

“You feelin’ well?” he pointed out, as he placed a hand against LeFou’s forehead. “You’re looking a bit ill.”

He swatted his hand away, he felt suffocated enough among the crowd of people.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

God, why were they here again? Something about the first full moon of fall, mid-fall night, fall festival night, or something...

Whatever, they were here because Stanley insisted they go out tonight; he’d seemed so excited to dress up and go out dancing, LeFou really didn’t have the heart to tell him no.

Stanley, as good of a man as he was, simply ignored his backlash, took him by the forearm and headed towards the balcony outside.

“Come on, I think you could do with a bit of fresh air.”

The terrace was clear of people, except for a couple off to the side. They were immersed in each other’s company, talking and laughing quietly.

LeFou stepped towards the center of the balcony and glanced over the ledge. He couldn’t help but wonder what the fall was like.

He really should be admiring the view of the castle’s grounds, the way the bright candlelight from inside blended with the soft glow of the full moon, the way the stars gleamed bright and clear in the night sky, but all he could see was Gaston falling to his death.

He had so many reasons to be happy. Why wasn’t he?

“LeFou,” Stanley said softly, as he approached him, “what’s troubling you?”

LeFou should have appreciated his concern, after all, he was just trying to be there for him, but he found himself annoyed.  
He didn’t even know what was wrong himself, he didn’t want to be harassed about it.  
Why won’t Stanley just let him be?

“Ya know… It’s okay to miss him.” Stanley assured him hesitantly, leaning against the balcony’s ledge.

“What?”

Stanley had taken him by surprise; he never told him how he felt about Gaston. There was no way he could’ve known, well, then again...  
It was no secret that LeFou had greatly cared for Gaston. He had tried so hard to win a hint of the man’s regard.  
While in the end, he realized how poorly he’d been treated by him, he just couldn’t seem to be rid of the feelings he harbored.

Stanley chuckled nervously, “It’s no secret you carried a torch for him, I daresay that you still do.”

“He’s gone,” LeFou stated coldly. He was humiliated, was it that obvious?  
Regardless, it was the truth, Gaston was dead and he wasn’t coming back. He needed to accept it and move on.  
“Besides, I have so much to be happy for. I’ve found you.” He stated with false confidence, slouching against the rail, he rested his head against his hand.  
“I should be happy,” he muttered to himself.

Now Stanley wasn’t the brightest man, he found himself unable to accomplish some of the simplest things; he couldn’t read nor could he write, but it didn’t take brilliance to see that LeFou was in denial.

He knew within the first days of their courtship, that there would be nothing more than friendship between them. He tried many times to charm LeFou by showering him with affectionate words and tokens, he tried to impress him with his knowledge of cross stitch and his eye for which patterns went with which colors; they’d spent so much time getting to know one another, but in the end, he knew LeFou’s heart wasn’t in it.  
He didn’t blame him, for LeFou didn’t seem to realize it himself.

 

He knew LeFou enjoyed their outings and that he genuinely cared for him, but he didn’t love him, not in that way. The only one he was fooling was himself.  
Stanley never once saw that adoring gaze in his eyes, often aimed at Gaston, nor had he seen a genuine smile since that dreadful night.  
It was plain to see, LeFou wasn’t the same cheerful man he once was.

Stanley was hurt at first, disappointed his affections were one-sided, but then they became close and he’d found a true friend, one that he could talk to about anything without the fear of being laughed at.  
He knew LeFou would be there for him, even if his heart belonged to another, so Stanley would do the same, after all, LeFou was the closest friend he had.

“I hate seeing you like this.” Stanley turned to face him. “Yeah, he’s gone, but that don’t mean what you felt for him is gone as well.”

“Why do you keep pestering me about this?” LeFou demanded, feeling his anger rise.“The whole thing is foolish, he was nothing but an arrogant ass anyways.”

“True, but that don’t mean you didn’t love him.”

“What? Lov-? Who, Gaston?” he guffawed. “Love him? Ha!”

Stanley’s unimpressed look made his guard falter.

Damn.

He tried so hard to convince himself that whatever he felt for Gaston had died along with him.  
It should’ve been a wonder why he had even cared so deeply for Gaston in the first place. Maybe, it was the hope that one day Gaston would return the sentiment and realize how much he meant to him, but now he’s gone, and LeFou still couldn’t get over him.

How pathetic.

After not saying anything else, Stanley shook his head as he sighed, he looked so tired, like he’d given up trying to get an answer out of him.

It was then he realized, Stanley should have been everything he’d ever wanted, but he wasn’t. He had been nothing but sweet and thoughtful, taking the time to know him better, courting him and giving him gifts. LeFou could have fallen for him easily, but he didn’t.  
The more he thought about the past weeks, the more he realized he’d only been using him as an escape from his inner turmoil.

Oh God, who was the arrogant ass now.

Grief and guilt struck him both at once. He felt his heart spasm as tears began to form. He really screwed this up... He’d lost the man he spent years pining for and now he’d used the only person that actually cared about him...

“Stanley, I’m so sorry,” he muttered, holding back tears.  
He had used him as a distraction from his pain, a replacement, he was no better a man than Gaston. Ugh, Gaston...  
“I want to hate him, so much. I want to, but I don’t.” LeFou used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, angry with himself. “I can’t.”

God, how embarrassing.

Stanley threw a comforting arm around his shoulders and held him close.

“Hey now, it’s okay,” he said quietly with a small smile, “it’s not nothin’ I didn’t know before, yeah?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, LeFou leaned in closer.  
He felt relieved and calm in his embrace like he wasn’t falling apart at the seams anymore.

“Ah, LeFou, ya know, at the beginning I really did think I stood a chance,” he said shyly “but I also knew you lost someone that really meant something to you, no way, was I gonna be able to compete against that. Nor would I want to, I wanted you to like me because you liked me, ya know? Er... Yeah, I stuck around cause I enjoy being with you and... of course, cause I really like you…,” blushing, he quickly added, “Ya know, as a friend, of course… Damn. Sorry, not the right time.”

LeFou found himself smiling, Stanley was adorable when flustered, maybe there was a chance for them after all. Feelings of friendship could grow to love, right?  
Yes, one day, once all this pain was behind him...

Maybe fate still had something in store for him.

“How’d I end up in such a mess?” LeFou chuckled stepping out of the embrace.

“Ya know, I really can’t say, maybe it’s punishment for your bad dancing.” He joked as he began to danced around in sloppy circles, humming a lazy melody.

“Ha ha, very funny,” LeFou said. He rolled his eyes as he shoved Stanley's shoulder.

Stanley stilled and grinned at LeFou, he was glad to see him happy, even if for a short time. He knew things never stayed such a way, so he figured he'd make it last as long as he could.

"Wanna get out of here? Dick said he and Tom were gonna try shooting targets in the dark tonight, something about improvin' their night vision, should be pretty funny to watch."

LeFou grinned fondly.

"Well, why the hell not?" he said, taking Stanley's arm in his. They made their way through the ballroom, heading towards the front doors of the castle.

For the first time in weeks, he didn’t feel trapped by what had happened. He felt lighter.

  
He felt happy.

Yes, he thought, it seemed fate still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder: this is a Gaston/LeFou work. This will be the endgame.
> 
> I found the StaFou relationship an important part of the story and decided to incorporate it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Your kind words and kudos mean so much,  
> I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my work.
> 
> Much love,  
> -R


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for scenes of violence.
> 
> Nothing above the given rating of this work.

He could finally see the outline of the castle up ahead, he was still a good distance away, but close enough to see the small figures of people moving about.

Interesting…Why would people go willingly to a castle that was home to a vicious beast? 

He walked closer and hid among the trees, under the cover of darkness.  He was close enough to faintly see people dressed in formal wear, gowns and suits. It must’ve been for a ball.

 

Why? What could they be celebrating? 

Oh! The realization hit him.

Of course!  It must’ve been a celebration for him.

 

No way the monster survived, his aim never faltered, he always hit his mark.

Gaston chuckled lightly, he never really had a doubt that he’d successfully taken down the beast, but if there was a celebration in his honor, why wasn’t he part of it?

 

How did he, the greatest hunter of his time, end up in some cave, cast aside?

Ah… They presumed he had died in the heart of battle.

 

Of course! The wretched army of the beast must’ve taken his body and abandoned it in some cave, unbeknownst he still lived. 

It was all coming together.

 

Oh, how his heart ached, he could see it now; the village mourning his loss, blinded by grief and rage, slaughtering any last of the beast’s men. They must be so lost without him.

After a brief moment of despair, he clutched his heart, overwhelmed with pride.

He would fearlessly restore hope to the village’s people; he could see it now, admired and adored by his fans, he knew he was the hero they all needed. 

He would go down in history as the man who slayed the beast.

  


He approached the gates, attempting to make himself look presentable, he’d gone too long without a mirror.

Ah well, he knew he could never look anything but gorgeous.

 

Eager to receive the worship he rightfully deserved, he entered through the gates.

Right away he saw groups of people milling about, the music from inside, loud and joyful, accompanied the noise of dancing and talking.

 

As he walked towards the main doors, he noticed people giving  him strange looks, not ones of awe or relief that he was alive; no, their gazes were fearful, a few seemed angry.

Not quite the homecoming he was expecting, but it was his celebration. All he had to do was notify the guards to have them thrown out.

He would’ve done it himself, but he couldn’t keep his people waiting.

 

He carried on with pride and determination,  glaring back at whomever stared, unfazed by their sneers.

As he reached the staircase that led to the entry, he felt excitement rush through his veins, here was the moment he waited for all his life, to finally be recognized as a hero, to be needed and loved —

 

What he saw made his heart freeze.

 

A strange man exited the castle with LeFou by his side. They huddled close to brace against the night air.

 

He sensed his heart clench… in pain?

 

Why?   

 

He didn’t recognize the man, didn’t know him, but still he despised him; his smile large and toothy, wearing some absurd getup, face colorful with ungodly amounts of makeup; but most of all, he couldn’t stand the man’s adoring gaze, the way he leaned in close, holding LeFou’s arm tightly.

 

Gaston felt his anger rise, but couldn’t fathom why…

He’d never seen the twat before, why did he even care?

 

What made his heart pound with unease?

Perhaps it was the way LeFou didn’t seem to mind, not in the slightest.

He seemed happy to be in the man’s company… had he forgotten Gaston already?

 

How was he happy without him?

Did he not care whether he lived or died or that he never returned home?

Did he even try looking for him, or did he just forget him and went on with life?

 

He felt his blood boil.

He started up the stairs.

No one, tossed him aside like nothing. No one.

 

“LeFou, old friend!” he called out. “How are you?”

He couldn’t help but sound bitter.

 

“Gaston!” gasped LeFou, eyes wide and mouth agape in disbelief. “Is that really you?”

He let go of the stranger stepping towards him.

His face held a hint of a smile and his eyes were bright.

He seemed so happy to see him.

 

Well, damn. There goes any anger he felt.

In fact, relief coursed through him at LeFou’s hopeful look.

 

Of course, he cared.

 

“What are you doing here? I mean, just, well you know, I thought—,” LeFou cleared his throat nervously, fidgeting with his hands, he looked ashamed, “Well, we _all_ thought, you didn’t— You know, that you didn’t survive.”

 

Ah, so it was the beast’s men who left him to rot, he should’ve known.

He should’ve never doubted LeFou.

 

“Fear not, I’ve prevailed.” Gaston boasted, as he reached LeFou, arms out, LeFou immediately returned his embrace. “Those wretched men were no match for my strength and brilliance.”

 

“What _wretched_ men?”  scoffed the stranger, rolling his eyes.

 

In fact, he was glaring at Gaston.

Gaston felt himself bristle, if it was a fight he was looking for—

 

LeFou’s gasp, caught his attention, as he stepped back, his expression a mix of confusion and concern.

Something wasn't right.

“Gaston, we must leave.”

 

Why? He just got here.

 

“Nonsense, after all, it’s a ball held in my name, I’m the guest of honor.”

 

“What? What do you mean, ‘guest of—,” he shook his head. “Never mind, we’ve no time. We must leave at once.”

 

Gaston was immediately aggravated.

This was the second time LeFou tried to stand in his way.

 

First, the beast, now, this?

 

“Stop being such a fool,” Gaston spat, “You won’t keep me from what’s rightfully mine.”

He thought LeFou would be happy for him, it angered him that he was against him.

“Out of my way.”

He expected resigned silence, an apology for being out of line, he didn’t expect retaliation.

 

“No,” Lefou snapped, face red with anger, as he stood tall with indignation.

“I’m no fool. You won’t treat me like one.”

He took in a deep breath. He looked distressed, a mix of anger and worry.  

“Please, Gaston, just listen to me. You’re making a mistake,” he said quietly.

 

“What?” guffawed Gaston in disbelief.

The nerve.

 

“LeFou, let ’em be,” the man approached LeFou, putting a hand on his shoulder, “there’s no sense reasonin’ with him. He won’t listen.”

 

Infuriated, Gaston grabbed the man by the collar, snatching him away from LeFou.  

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

He tightened his grip, hauling him off his feet.

 

“Oh, _screw_ you, Gaston,” he scoffed.

“Nobody gives a damn you alive, just like nobody cared when you were dead!”

 

Oh, how Gaston despised this man.

The man who tried to take LeFou from his side.

The one who tried to replace him.

No.

No one could replace Gaston.

 

Gaston got one solid punch in, hearing a satisfying crack, before he tossed him to the ground.

The man fell to his knees, spitting out the blood rushing down his face.

He then kicked him upside the chest, hard; he felt ribs splinter beneath his boot, as the man fell on his back, wheezing and coughing.

He prepared to strike again, when LeFou appeared in front, blocking his way, arms out and legs rooted, in a defensive stance.

 

“LeFou. Move aside. Now,” he demanded.

 

“No! Stop it, stop it now!” LeFou exclaimed, on the edge of shouting, voice hysterical and high.

“You’ve nearly killed him,” his eyes wet as his voice quivered, “I won’t let you near him.”

 

Gaston took in his surroundings: a crowd had formed, people murmured frantically, their voices frightened; the man unconscious on the floor, drenched with blood, still wheezing, barely breathing; someone began tending to his wounds; Gaston heard guards mentioned and how he should be locked away for good.

 

He didn’t understand.

He was a hero.

 

It was LeFou, the way he looked at him with fear, with disgust, with anger, that made him doubt.

The way he looked at Gaston, like he was some monster.

Gaston looked at his hands, stained with blood, his bones sore from impact.

What had he become?

 

“Leave.”

 

Gaston looked up at the man who used to adore him.

 

“Leave, Gaston.”

 

“LeFou, wait, I can explain—”

 

“No.”

 

“LeFou. Please—”

 

LeFou turned away and knelt by the man; he took his hand and ignored Gaston.

 

The talk of guards approaching stirred him to move, he spared one last glance at LeFou, before he turned away and made his way down the stairs.

No one moved to follow him as they all stared and watched him go.

 

“Good riddance,” someone said.

“Yeah, let the wolves get him!” A woman yelled.

 

Gaston left the gates of the castle treading through the rough terrain.

The light of the full moon was slowly dying; the lack of light made it hard to travel through the woods, but he knew dawn would be upon him soon.

With the rise of sun, light would guide him, and he’d find his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to read my work.
> 
> It brings me so much joy to read your thoughts and see your kudos~
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I always have a lot of fun writing Gaston. :)
> 
> Much Love,  
> -R


	5. Chapter 4

The moon finally settled in for the night and Gaston could barely see in the darkness, so he decided to continue at dawn; he knew the sun would rise shortly, so he took shelter under a great oak which he ran into. Which, luckily, no one was around to see.   

As he rested, he heard the rushing water of a small creek. He reached out for it and felt the frigid cold of the stream.

 

Satisfied, he cupped his hands and attempted to wash away the stain of blood. With no distraction to preoccupy him, thoughts he rather not deal with, infringed upon his mind.

 

Try as he might, he could no longer convince himself that nothing was wrong; last night proved that somewhere along the way something had gone awry.

 

It didn’t make sense. He was a hero.

 

Well, maybe it made some sense…

 

Afterall, he nearly beat a man to death and for what reason?

Gaston couldn’t even answer himself. He’d see that man all over LeFou and lost it.

 

He shivered, as the brisk wind met the icy water he was near, it was so cold.

He dried his hands on his trousers and settled against the tree; he couldn’t tell if he cleansed all the blood from them.

He felt the cold seep into his bones, chilling the muscle and sinew of his body. He held himself, rubbing his arms roughly. Trying to gain any sense of warmth, but nothing he did worked.

Perhaps, it was because he couldn’t shake the memory of the look in his eyes.

 

LeFou.

 

He’d never seen him so afraid, eyes full with horrified heartbreak, he looked at him like he was some _monster_.

How could he argue otherwise?

It was the truth.

 

Gaston wasn’t the man he once was.

He thought back to the time when he first returned home from war.

The way the village’s square came to life with music and celebration. LeFou was by his side, his most trusted friend, and had eyes for no one else.

Everyone fought to get a moment with him, a war hero; not a single person didn’t want his attention.  Everything he did, all stood by him, no one dared to question him or reject him.

 

Well, until Belle.

He felt hatred rise, sudden and harsh, it was all her fault.

If only she agreed to marry him, none of this would’ve occurred, nothing would be wrong.

She was the only person who ever turned him away. The one thing he couldn’t have.

Damn.

He knew now it’d be that much more difficult to win her, especially with her father alive and the fact he shot the monster she was so enamored with, probably didn’t help either.

No, he had to win, it was now a matter of pride. Nothing would stand in his way of having her as his wife.

 _Oh_.

Wait.

The realization came upon him swiftly, taking the air from his lungs.

 

He left her father alone to die and turned his back on the one person who would follow him to the ends of earth.

He was so determined to win her, he would have mindlessly killed Maurice and lose the one who stayed by his side.

It didn’t make sense.

 

He should find validation in his actions, it was for love after all—.

 

Love.

 

Had he loved Belle?

He scoffed, he didn’t feel things like love.

What was it about her that was worth all the trouble?

She didn’t even appreciate his body, charm, wit, skill, looks, nothing; no matter what, he always seemed to repulse her.

She may be beautiful, but here was no amount of beauty that could appease him to put up with _that_.

 

LeFou was right.

It made his heart pound to realize it, but he was, and what had he done?

Belittle him and manipulate him.

Well, Gaston had good reason! LeFou wasn’t right about _everything_ , the beast was a threat to the village and Maurice was…

Well, perhaps what happened with Maurice was a bit much.

So, LeFou was only _somewhat_ right, it was Gaston who figured all the rest, but still…

 

He’d lost his head over a woman because she rejected him.

Why didn’t he realize that it wasn’t something wrong with him, but rather something wrong with her?  She chose a hideous beast over _him_. Gaston could put up with a great deal, but to fix the mind of a mad woman was above his patience and his concern.

 

So, he fought to defend his pride, what man wouldn’t?

Besides, who knew what good came from his course of action?

There must’ve been someone who benefited from what happened.

But, then again, probably not.

 

He knew he could’ve done things differently, probably should’ve, but he had no idea how to go about fixing it.

What was the point? It’s all in the past, if the townsfolk stopped seeing him as a hero, they didn’t deserve him anyway.

He’d simply move on to another village of idolizing fans. He could see it now; adoring women and men, all worshiping the ground he walked on, wishing they were him; yet he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing.

 

He wished he could deceive himself, the townspeople he knew didn’t matter, but leaving without LeFou by his side, he wasn’t so sure if he could.

 

God, he didn’t care to fathom why, but maybe it was something about the way he made him feel: brave, heroic, important, strong, like he mattered.

 

Nothing ever backfired on him before, his plans always worked out in his favor.

What did he do when everything went astray?

He didn’t have the slightest idea, but he figured talking to LeFou would be a good start; maybe he’d even pretend to listen to what LeFou had to say in return.

Yes, that should win him over.

 

Gaston saw the faint hue of orange began to bleed into the sky, the sun would rise shortly, he stood and stretched, he should be on his way.

He knew the woods fairly well, so finding the path back home should be of ease; and although the sun still remained below the horizon, the beginning rays of light made it possible to faintly see his surroundings.

 

He decided to go southwest, opposite the castle; he was certain this path would lead him to Villeneuve.

His pace started strong and sure, but exhaustion crept upon him slowly; the excitement of last night and lack of sleep were catching up to him.

Contemplating whether to stop for a short while to sleep, a bright blistering heat stung his neck. He slapped the spot where he assumed the insect was, but instead of relieving the pain, it simply burned the back of his hand. He took a couple paces back, glancing behind him, but all he saw was the first rays of sun, dotting the ground through the trees.

 

Perplexed, he reached his hand towards the light, testing to see what would happen; small circles of light danced upon his palm, warming his skin lightly one second, and scorching his hand the next.

He pulled back into the shadows and saw red welts decorate his skin; he assumed his neck looked the same by the dull ache he felt.

From what he could tell, the burns were not severe, but would last for a few days.

 

Weird, it was reminiscent of the strange letter…

Oh God, of course, the letter; he remembered it chanting something about light and burning.

Great, he was somehow involved with witchcraft and magic.

How the hell was he… What was he supposed to do?

Live by night, sleep by day? Become a recluse?

 

A glimmer of light that bounced off his boot caught his eye.

He stepped back and noticed that the sun was rising towards the height of the sky, the light was beginning to spread out, encompassing all that stood in its path. He turned and kept to the shade of trees and shadows, moving swift and agile. The light chased after him, possessing every surface of nature, soon there would be no place to hide from light’s touch.

 

His heart beat steadily, feeding off the adrenaline from the chase. He kept his mind clear and focused, deliberating his next move, as he came upon a river’s edge; it was then, he sensed a presence calling from his right.

He trusted his instinct and lunged towards it, pushing through branches and trees; once he reached the other side he ran towards the darkness of a cave—.   

 

Which looked remarkably familiar; he looked outwards and saw light blend into the inner half of the opening, while shining brightly towards the outer field; he saw the remains of ash covering the ground nearby a tree. He couldn’t tell from the distance he was, but he was sure he saw wording etched in the soil.

 

Frustrated to be back where this mess all began, he kicked up dirt, letting out an aggravated breath. His heart pounded from exertion and vexation.

What did he do to deserve this?

He was susceptible to light for whatever reason with no knowledge of any magic.

Resigned, he sat upon the ground, he couldn’t leave till sunset, so he might as well rest.

He figured he could travel by night to the village and though he burned in the light, he noticed that only exposed skin was affected.

Once he reached his dwelling he would dress and cover his skin completely to escape light, well, as much as he could without arousing suspicion; fortunately, it was near the winter months and temperatures were low, so wearing winter gear would be expected.

 

Yes, then after that, he would find LeFou and together they’d sort out this mess.

 

Now all he had to do was wait for the night’s return.

 

* * *

 

The sudden glare of light roused him from sleep, he lifted his head to take in his surroundings, he didn’t remember drifting off. He saw the young nurse he met last night, opening the nearby window, she saw him awake and looked at him shyly.

 

“Sorry, Monsieur LeFou,” the nurse apologized, as she finished drawing open the curtains, “Docteur Cullham says sunlight does wonders for those who are sick or injured, so we usually draw the windows open in the mornings.”

 

“Of course, of course,” he said with a yawn. “It’s no trouble. It’s about time I get up anyway.”

She nodded and started checking over Stanley, taking his vitals and scribbling notes upon a notepad. LeFou rubbed the sleep from his eyes and regarded the sleeping man. He looked horrible, quite frankly; his broken nose set back in place, which now had a slight crook to the left; his face swollen, a mix of purple bruising and dark shadows beneath his eyes; his breath, shallow and wheezy due to broken ribs and from the internal bleeding he suffered.

He leaned against the pillows upright, looking fragile and small.

 

LeFou could barely recall what happened the night before, it all went by so fast, he remembered grabbing hold of Stanley’s hand and then riding in the carriage alongside him, not once letting go; he remembered separating, as they rushed him in to treat him and LeFou waited in the main hall, pacing, worrying, fearing the worse, until the nurse came to him and said he was in stable condition; he then pulled up a chair beside his bed, hoping to see him wake soon, waiting to hear his voice, but he must’ve fallen asleep.

 

The nurse finished her intake and faced LeFou.

 

“Please, let me know if you see Monsieur Stanley wakens.”

 

“Oh, of course.”

Had Stanley been unconsciousness throughout the night?

“He’s going to be okay, right?”

 

“Docteur Cullham is very confident in his recovery, after all he is young and strong. He was given medication for his pain, so it is normal for him to sleep more than usual.” Someone hacking away nearby drew her attention. “I will be making my rounds and will be nearby if you need me.” With a nod, she walked away to tend to her other patients.

 

LeFou sighed as he leaned against the side of the bed, this was the last thing he ever wanted to happen, he still can’t believe it.

Gaston was alive.

He was alive and well, not a single injury from the fall, but how?

 

Oh, what did it matter? He felt anger seize his heart.

He was so happy to see him, despite the way he treated him; he gave him a second chance, putting his neck on the line to defend him, protect him, and what did he do in return?

Nearly beat Stanley to death for no good reason.

 

He didn’t recognize the man he once knew as his best friend.

Sure, his Gaston was arrogant, self-absorbed, and self-righteous, but he still cared and appreciated LeFou as his friend, before he was blinded by rage and fury.

He felt anger leave as hurt settled in, it looked like he would still have to mourn the man he knew, regardless if he lived. His heart was heavy with regret, if only things turned out differently.

 

He sighed, he knew he could pretend to not care, claim he was no longer the man he’d fallen for, convince himself that he no longer felt anything for him, but the undercurrent of worry proved otherwise.

Of course, he still cared.

He wondered where Gaston ran off to. LeFou knew he could conquer whatever dangers he faced, but what if he never saw him again?

 

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the way Stanley shifted awake, his eyes wandering to focus on him.

 

“Le—,” he coughed.

 

LeFou’s head bolted up, eyes bright, as a smile took over, and relief conquered sorrow.

 

“Stanley!” he exclaimed, as he reached out to grab the other man’s hand.

He felt so much lighter,  his heart freed from a heavy burden, his worry subsided.

 

“Hey—,” Stanley cleared his throat, trying to speak, but ended up coughing instead.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t strain yourself. Let me get the nurse.”

 

He shook his head, indicating he was fine, and pointed towards the pitcher of water on the bedside table. Oh, of course, he must’ve been parched.

LeFou stood and filled a glass, handing it over, Stanley nearly finished it off in one take. He cleared his throat once more and took a slow steady breath in.

 

“There, much better now,” he murmured.

His breath seemed forced and pained, but his face split into a lopsided grin.

“Ya know, it’s not everyday, a guy like me wakes up to such a handsome face.”

 

LeFou blushed, not sure how to respond, he ought to call the nurse over, so she could check up on him. The sound of quick  footsteps made the decision for him, as the young nurse approached.

 

“Pardon me, Monsieur, is everything well?” she asked as she spared a glance at Stanley.

“Oh! Monsieur, you’re awake.” She stepped forward with a smile, sounding pleased. “How are you feeling? Was that you coughing a moment ago?”

 

She picked up his chart and began reassessing his vitals.

Stanley cleared his throat for good measure.

“’Fraid so, but I’m feeling pretty good, can’t complain too much,” he replied.

She nodded, pleased to see her findings indicated good health, and jotted down notes on his chart.  

 

“Well, everything checks out at the moment, I’ll go and fetch Docteur Cullham, so he can take a look at you.” The nurse smiled with a nod and left to walk down the hall.

 

Stanley, didn’t acknowledge her and seemed a bit dazed or lost in thought. His whole demeanor shifted. He seemed sad for a moment, before he faced LeFou with a serious expression.

 

“LeFou, what are you doing here?” he asked coolly.

 

The sudden change in attitude threw him.

Why would he even ask something like that?

Did Stanley not want him here?

 

“I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“Well, I’m okay,” he gestured to himself, “so why’re you still here?” He looked annoyed.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“It was kind of ya to stay, but I’m doin’ fine,” he gritted out.

 

“Stanley, I don’t follow—”

 

“Don’t be usin’ me as an excuse,” he interrupted. “I know you care and all, but I also know you usin’ me to distract yourself.” He paused, his face red and words sharp, “You usin’ me so you don’t have to think about him.”

 

“What—? Why would you—?” he stammered. His heart began to beat fast, was it true? No, he would never… Hurt and anger came at once, how could he think of him like that?

“No, that’s not true! I was worried sick. He was way out of line, he harmed you for no good reason!”

 

His outburst seemed to alleviate some of Stanley’s distress, he lowered his gaze and leaned back, and instead of looking angry, he looked somewhat bashful.

“Sorry, LeFou, I guess I let my words run off without thinkin’ first.” He sighed. “Look, about last night, I’m not without blame, okay? I lost my calm when he harassed ya and took it a bit far. I knew full well what I was doin’, yeah, I was jealous and mad,” a blush began to spread on his face, “it don’t make it right, but it’s true, and I know you were worried for me, but I also know you’re worried for him.” Stanley regarded him silently for a moment. “I know, that as long as he’s around, that he’ll win.”

LeFou was about to say cut in, when Stanley lifted his hand, finishing his point, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s facts, plain and simple. Now I can’t guarantee I’ll keep back if he wrongs you, but I know you wouldn’t give him up without a chance.”

Stanley looked at him and waited to hear otherwise; that he was wrong about what he said.

 

What could he say? It was true. Unlikely, but true.

He knew that if Gaston showed any inkling of remorse that he’d forgive him. Not that he’d accept mistreatment again; he loved him and they went through so much together; if Gaston was willing to listen and change, which was unlikely in this lifetime, but still, LeFou knew he wouldn’t stand a chance, he’d fall in a heartbeat.

 

Stanley softly chuckled as he shook his head.

“It’s alright, I’m still gonna be there for you,” he looked at him warmly and smiled. “You’re my greatest friend, LeFou.”

 

“As you are mine,” he replied softly, placing a hand on his cheek, leaning close, so he could rest their foreheads together.

 

“Now, go. Find him, but don’t let him off easy, ya hear?” Stanley said softly with a hint of reluctance.

 

“I will. Promise you’ll rest and save your strength,” he said softly.

Why did it feel like he was losing him?

 

“Promise. Go on, best get ready and leave, before you lose the daylight,” he urged him.

“Be safe, yeah?”

 

LeFou stepped back and nodded, he placed a kiss on his forehead before he turned to leave.

“I promise.”

 

With one last glance back, he left his friend to the care of the hospital. He stopped by his cottage to gather his supplies, prepared his things, and saddled his horse.

He began his journey to the woods just before day’s sunset.

He hoped he’d return home, with Gaston by his side, before the night was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delayed update!  
> Have you ever looked at something you were working on and decide you didn't care for it anymore.  
> Well, that was me. I spent a good couple days completely rehashing the rest of the story's plot.  
> Fun times!  
> So please excuse the long wait for this update. I now have everything settled.  
> I've also made a [tumblr](https://redbluffit.tumblr.com/), so there's another place you can find me. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for you continuous love and support~  
> I'm very excited for the upcoming chapters! We'll finally reach the main purpose we're all here.
> 
> Much love,  
> -R


	6. Chapter 5

It was dark by the time they made it past the edge of the woods. The sunlight blurred at the edge of the horizon. No more than a hour’s time had passed when they finally reached the thick of the woods.

They still had a long way to go until they found the outskirts of the castle. It was the only place that he thought to look for Gaston

 

LeFou was beginning to doubt his decision to travel at night, he wasn’t the best at navigating unmarked trails. The world was slowly darkening, everything doused in a dying orange — it was the sign of light’s end.

Perhaps it was time to fix a torch while he could still see, he pulled the reigns, directing the Clydesdale off the side of the trail.

Of course, the horse balked and came to a complete stop, not even acknowledging his directions to move off to the side.

 

Damn horse.

 

LeFou didn’t have the energy to put up with the horse’s antics, so he pulled forcefully once more, losing his patience; so Petit Chou decided to retaliate the same, by bucking his hind legs into the air, ears flat and breath heavy, LeFou clutched the reigns, but he was beginning to lose his grip.

Half his body began to slide off, he attempted to calm him by patting his mane gently, scratching behind his ears. With a little bit of luck, Petit Chou began to settle down.

 

“Shh, there you go, hush now, Mon Chou Chou,” he spoke softly.

 

He gave a shake of his head, trotting in place, blowing air through his nostrils, finally coming to a stop.

 

LeFou sighed.

He had been convinced that if he spoiled him with enough sugar cubes and apple slices, he would win him over, but alas…

He settled for stopping in the middle of the trail and began to dismount, when Petit Chou gave one last kick, knocking him off.

LeFou landed backwards with a thunk, his left foot still in the stirrup. He laid for a moment, catching his breath, and then sat up to untangled his foot.

As he brushed himself off the ground, he held his back, favoring his right foot, hoping nothing was broken.

 

“Mon Chou, where did I go wrong?” he sighed.

 

A blank stare was his only response.

Figures.

 

Testing his foot, it seemed to be alright, just a little sore, luckily he could still walk on it. He reached out towards the saddlebags, rummaging for his torch and lightsticks. Turns out he was having a hard time finding them, he should really work on being better organized.

After sorting through needless rubbish, he finally grabbed hold of what he needed and lit a light.

 

Finally he was ready to continue the journey, as he finished repacking the saddle; when a sudden gunshot clapped through the air, startling him and Petit Chou. He jumped back on instinct, losing his grip on the torch, he attempted to catch it, but failed as the flame brushed the side of the horse.

With a sharp cry, Petit Chou bolted away from the fire, leaving him.

 

He quickly snatched the torch off the ground and chased after him.

 

“Wait! Chou, wait, please! I’m sorry,” he called out.

He ran fast, breath shortening, but it was no use, he would never catch up at this rate. He stopped, catching his breath as unease crept upon him, he froze; here he was alone, no horse, no supplies, nothing but his person and the dim light of the torch.

 

This had been such a bad idea.

What should he do?

Turn back or continue on?

He knew he would lose his way, no matter what he chose.

Well, he was already out here, might as well venture on.

He took in a breath, gaining whatever ounce of confidence he had left. He prayed he’d stumble into Gaston along the way.

 

He began, with a little faith, that luck may see him through.

 

* * *

 

It was a clean shot, his legs went out from under him, as he fell to the ground lifeless. He knew it wasn’t ideal, for the pack bounded to be close by; but he had no other choice, the stray wolf had been too close for comfort.

 

He reloaded the gun.

 

Fortune favored him that night, for no more than fifty yards away from his cave he had stumbled upon a hunters’ camp. It had been an easy steal thanks to the two unconscious men, most likely lost to alcohol’s spell; if the empty liquor bottles were anything to go by.

 

He had attempted to take a torch as well, but when he appoarched the light, he found that his skin burned, simply from the glow of flames. It seemed he wasn’t susceptible to daylight alone, perhaps the spell encompassed all light.

 

Perfect.

 

With no source of light it was hard to make his way under the half moon, especially with the cloudy night. It would probably take him twice as long to reach the village, but he kept on, making sure to put a good distance between him and his kill. His guard was high and gun at the ready, he didn’t know what he would face next.

 

He had finally found the worn trail that led home, when a snap of a branch caught his ear, he crouched in a defensive stance, facing the sound, gun set to fire. He stepped forward slowly, eyes adjusting to the creature facing him.

It was the glint in the eye that gave him away.

He lowered the gun and stood, reaching out to touch his snout, the stark white reflecting in the moonlight.

 

“Chou, what are you doing all the way out here?”

 

The horse nickered happily at his voice and nuzzled against Gaston.

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” he chuckled, fondness seeping into his voice, as he began to pet his mane. “Where’s LeFou?” he asked, noticing the unfastened saddlebags.

Petit Chou huffed in response, pawing at the ground.

 

“Yes, extremely helpful, thank you,” he drawled. He hated to admit it, but he was quite fond of the horse, it amused him to no end the way he admired Gaston, but wouldn’t pay LeFou, his rider, any mind.

The problem with that, was LeFou’s kindness, he was always too gentle, spoiling Chou instead of demanding respect, but that was his nature, loyal and trusting to a fault.

Thinking of which, LeFou was probably out there wandering aimlessly, growing more fearful by the minute, he sighed. He could be anywhere. It would be too much risk to spend time looking for him. He would continue to the village, make any necessary preparations and return to find him. Determined, he gathered the reins and mounted the saddle, turning south in the direction he was going, he snapped the reins and the horse cantered forward, apprehensive in the dark.

 

They carried on slower than he’d like, but their pace was steady, they should reach home before dawn.

He was already planning his day, imagining what it’d be like to step out into the sun, with no burn and he could finally begin his search; find the source of this witchcraft and get on with his life.

He’d have LeFou by his side and things would be as they were.

The sudden image of LeFou panicked and alone seized him.

There was no anger to hide behind, no bloodlust to dull his weakness, he had no choice but to feel the guilt of uncertainty.

Aggravated, Gaston knew he couldn’t repeat his mistake a second time.

He changed the trail from toward Villenueve and tracked his way back to where Chou appeared. He knew if he traced the horse’s path LeFou would be somewhere along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

He was lost.

 

Bruised with cuts from thicket, his ankle swollen, his clothes soaked, and his wrist throbbing.

He had tripped over a tree stump headfirst into a river’s bank. Somehow, he managed to keep his torch above water, but just barely. His right arm had taken the brunt of the fall, he was sure he felt his wrist twist back when he broke his fall upon the slick gravel underwater.

Now he stood, facing an opening in the center of trees, his light fading fast.

The dull ache he had had was now a searing pain, piercing him with each attempt to move it.

 

Panicked thoughts began to poison his mind.

 

He was going to die.

Out here, all alone.

He would never see Stanley again.

He would never find Gaston.

Gaston would never know how he felt.

Fear grew to desperation.

 

He should have told him everything. He should had told him that he forgave him the moment he saw him. He knew he was wronged, but nothing Gaston did could ever be unforgivable. It was his weakness, he would always be soft towards him. Nothing could ever change the way he felt.

He loved him. He had always stood with him; he had accepted him at his worst; and he knew good was in Gaston, despite the recent brutality.  

He knew he’d do just about anything to see him happy, to find the light he had seen once before.

 

Who knows what could have happened if he had told him?

Love had saved the prince.

Who’s to say love couldn’t have saved Gaston?

 

Panicked tears began to fall, he was losing his composure and fast. A sharp gust of wind blew out the last of his dying flame, abandoning him to darkness. He slumped to the ground, fully lost to panic. Off in the distance a disturbance could be heard, be it animal or man, he didn’t care. All he knew was wolves roamed this land and he stood no chance against them.

 

He wanted to be brave, to get up and run, to fight, to save his life, but no matter what he did he couldn’t move. He was frozen, the world began caving down on him. The open sky a cage, shrinking moment by moment, stealing air from his lungs. His breath was shallow and rapid, his heart paralyzed, it was too much, he was going to die. The wolves needn’t kill him, he would already be dead.

 

After a moment that stretched towards forever, the world went quiet, taking the life out of him.

A howl pierced through the air, but he was unfazed, as he laid upon the ground, his body and mind devastated with exhaustion from the panic, the pain, the fear…  

 

What difference did it make?

He only found the strength to simply accept his end as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

 

* * *

 

The sound reverberated through the forest air finding them near the river.  

The wolves must have sensed their scent and followed their trail.

Gaston stood near the bank, investigating the stray marks on the ground; overturned rocks, broken branches, and tracks where something slogged through the mud.

He took in a breathe. He knew if he could hear the distant howls closeby, there was no time to waste, so he decided to follow the way the debris pointed towards.

He led Chou by the reigns and crossed through the dense foliage, he kept getting caught among the moss and roots, finally finding his footing, he saw an opening up ahead where the dim pale moonlight flickered through leaves. He forced his way through the last of brush, reaching the other side. Chou stumbled through less gracefully, shaking off the itch of leaves in exasperation.

 

He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, deciding what the next course of action would be. When his eyes found him. At first, he didn’t comprehend what he was seeing, but the next moment hit him with blinding terror.

LeFou was lying no more than ten feet away from him, lifeless. No, no. Unconscious, maybe he was just resting, in the middle of woods, completely vulnerable to attack, yeah.

Well he never was the brightest. Gaston chuckled, pushing down the thread of panic, threatening to undo him; he faltered towards him.

No, he was alive. He couldn’t be dead, but the state he was in claimed otherwise.

The closer he came, the more he could see the dried blood on his skin, upon the tears of fabric, the red grime that matted his hair, and the dark strokes of purple, which painted his wrist and face; the way he lay motionless and unresponsive to Gaston’s calls.

He tried to calm himself, LeFou had always been a heavy sleeper, Gaston couldn’t recall how many times he had left him behind on their early morning hunts, simply because he couldn’t wake him, the man slept like the dead. God, he was such an idiot too, sleeping right out in the open, Gaston would tell him such when he woke.

 

He knelt beside him, swallowing the bile of anxiety, and reached out a hand to shake him awake.

“LeFou, how many times have I —,” the bite of cold shocked him, God, LeFou was frozen. His breathe barely existent and his skin like ice, tinted blue, whether by moonlight or cold, he couldn’t tell.

 

He needed warmth. He needed to live.

 

Without a further thought, Gaston tore off his outer coat and unbuttoned his inside layers, leaving his chest exposed; afterwards he began to slip the soaked layers off LeFou, stripping him to his bared chest, he wrapped the dry coat around him, sheltering him from the cold air.

Gaston sat with his back against the nearby tree, gently dragging LeFou close, as he wrapped his left arm around his bare shoulders and nestled him against his chest. He held him under the coat, trapping the heat underneath by tucking the other edge of cover beneath his thigh.

LeFou’s head lulled towards him, resting on his shoulder.

He looked dead.

He searched for a pulse, for an anchor, for a sign he was alive.

A soft thrum spoke beneath his skin, faint, but present.

In a moment of weakness, he sighed with relief and blinked back emotion, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

He slumped back and released the tension he had held.

His mind returned to the threat of attack, he didn’t dare acknowledge the moment. He could not forget predators were close upon them.

He was done with taking chances; too many times had he faced the brink of insufferable loss.  

He grabbed his gun with his free hand and rested it against his outer thigh. He held it with one hand on the trigger.

When they came, he’d be ready, he’d be here, waiting for the kill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Petit chou" is basically a french term of endearment (my sweetheart, my darling, etc.)
> 
> The individual words are as followed:
> 
> Mon=My  
> Petit=Little  
> Chou= DOUBLE MEANING (When naming veggies "chou" means cabbage BUT in this case "chou" is meant in the pastry sense.)
> 
> As in "chou à la crème" (creme puff)
> 
> So, I decided that LeFou would most likely be partial to sweet things, being sweet himself, and have great love for his animal companions, so there you have it.
> 
> Your kind words and kudos mean so much~  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ♡ -R


End file.
